Mechanics of the Failing Right Ventricle; studies are proposed to define and contrast the systolic and diastolic mechanics of the normal and failing intact right ventricle using chronically instrumented conscious dogs. Data will be collected before and during progressive development of right ventricular failure due to tricuspid regurgitation. The information obtained will be important to improve current understanding of right ventricular mechanics and guide therapeutic strategies.